divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting (Original Sin)
Information obtained from Official Larian Forum: Crafting Recipes & Guide & Crafting Recipes & Guide - Version 8 Overview How do I craft stuff? Crafting involves either dragging and combining items in you inventory or dragging them to an anvil, forge or whetstone wheel depending on the recipe You will come across your first anvil, forge and whetstone wheel in Cyseal to the south west of the mortician. How do I craft recipes involving 2 stackable items? If you want to make a large iron bar by combining 2 normal iron bars, but only have a single big stack of iron bars, you have to split the stack first by holding the SHIFT key and dragging the pile to an empty slot in your inventory. When you combine the piles again, you can select whether you want to craft or stack the items and how many of them you want to create. How do I unlock recipes? It is not necessary to unlock the recipes, but some of them require a certain skill level in crafting / blacksmithing. What do the books with recipes do? The recipes are typically described there with some kind of back story. After one of your characters has read the book the text of the whole book will be permanently listed in the recipe tab (click on the note symbol next to the minimap) and stay there even if you sell the book afterwards. Help! It doesn't work! The inventory management can be a bit annoying, so make sure that you have actually selected your crafter after moving components around from inventory to inventory. If your crafting/blacksmithing level is not high enough, a message is going to appear over the head of the crafter, so make sure that this isn't being blocked by something like the inventory screen. If everything seems to fail try one of the simple recipes like the food stuff (Pizza Sauce = Tomato + Hammer) to make sure that you are doing it right. Does my level or skill level affect the items? The quality of some items scales with both your level and how many skill points you have in crafting / blacksmithing. The crafted items that are not consumable have the same level as your crafter. This does not affect the attribute / skill / resistance bonus of crated items, but only their damage + defense rating as well as their price. Blacksmithing gives you a notable bonus to the damage and defense rating of the forged items as well. Is it worth it? Absolutely! Crafting and blacksmithing allows you to significantly boost your weapons and armor at no cost and in some cases, provide attributes or abilities that you can't normally find in in-game items. For example, you can craft charisma rings and amulets for a +3 bonus (which goes a long way when trading or winning at RPS) or craft lucky charm belts and amulets for a +2 bonus. Your forged strength based melee weapons are also better than most of the non-unique weapons that you can find and can offer attribute bonuses of +2 STR + +2 DEX. Crafting also allows you to significantly increase the value of items you want to sell. For e.g. you can purchase a weapon for 1000 gold, enhance it on the whetstone wheel and sell it for 1400. Blacksmithing allows you to repair your gear when you're out and about without visiting a merchant. Do I have to make one of my main characters a crafter/blacksmith? Since both crafting and blacksmithing are very powerful, having one crafter/blacksmith is very advisable. The companion Jahan starts with 1 point in crafting; if you find +1 crafting bracers and belt and give him the Scientist talent (+1 crafting/blacksmithing), he will need 2 crafting skill points to reach skill level 5. A main character can also get +1 crafting from the Pragmatic trait will need 1 crafting skill point to reach skill level 5 (+4 from Scientist, bracers, belt and Pragmatic). Through crafting you can equip your party with decent rings, amulets and belts until you find a permanent replacement for them. The attribute bonus from rings, amulets and belts stay relevant till the midgame, because they can help you wear high level items, equip self-bearing items (like giving your int 5 warrior a Sarong with +1 int +15% resistance that requires 6 int). These attribute bonuses are especially important for characters with the Glass Cannon talent, since getting your speed to an odd number will give you +2 additional AP per turn, but at the same time you need to increase you maximum AP through constitution. Can I craft unlimited amount of money? Yes. Every level up and every in-game hour all merchands refresh their offer. Establish regularly shopping rounds, and you can afford every item. Crafting Skill and Gear You can find Bracers and Belts that provide +1 in both Crafting and Blacksmithing, although the belts only start showing up only around level 8-9. The Scientist Talent increases both Crafting and Blacksmithing by +1. The pragmatic trait increases Crafting by +1. With gear, talent and trait acquired, you will only need 1 point in Crafting and 2 points in Blacksmithing to max out. Tools Recipes "Req" - skill level requirement BR X For Blacksmithing Requirements CR X For Crafting Requirements Where X is skill required NOTE: Exact stats are not mentioned on crafted items as these will scale depending on players level and crafting skill NOTE: There is a possibility that some of these recipes will not work, because Larian Studios has changed some recipes within the game via patches Potion Misc & Ingredients Scrolls & Skill Books NOTE: Since Update 1.0.72 the crafting of "Blank Elemental Scrolls" has been changed. *If you need to create a certain scroll that needs x, you should craft it with EXACTLY x and NOT with higher Crafting. Doing so will increase the odds of crafting the certain scroll you need because you cannot possibly create a scroll that needs higher CR. For example, if you need a Unlock Scroll, your odds of crafting it at 2 is 14.28% (1 out of 7), but if you attempt to craft it at 5, the odds drop to 5.55% (1 out of 18). (Note that this is the best way to attain the Magical Unlock Scroll, do NOT anticipate on acquiring many from random shopkeepers or treasure chests.) Weapon & armour Arrow Crafting Enchanting Equipment Magic Accessories & Items Food & Drinks Category:Original Sin gameplay ru:Рецепты в Original Sin